


A New Opportunity (or What Happened the Day Rodney Got Fired)

by Burningchaos



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney went into teaching and Now the SGC has come knocking on his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
Rodney hated his life. Fucking Samantha Carter, how the hell did she manage to get tenure over him? She was a quack and…God. Rodney slammed his life's work in to the three boxes the college had given him.

It wasn't as if he wanted to teach anyways. He hated teaching, but the lab…He needed the access to the lab. He had to prove his theory; he had to because it would get him out of this farce his life was rapidly becoming. Rodney picked up the papers he'd been grading before the Dean had called him and threw them across the room.

"Fuck!"

"I take it this is a bad time?" Rodney flinched.

"Have you ever tried knocking?" Rodney snapped at the face peering around his door.

"Ah, actually I did." The man opened the door and stepped in. He was followed by a short, slightly familiar man with wild hair and holy god...an Adonis in dress blues.

"Sure, come on in. This is a wonderful time."

"See, terrible temper, smart mouth, loud too." Rodney knew who he was the second he heard the man's voice.

"Zelenka?"

"Yes, yes. You remember." Zelenka smiled.

Rodney snorted. "Well, your lecture last year was memorable."

Zelenka smiled again. "You liked than?"

"No, not really. It was such a load of tripe…."

"Gah…" Zelenka started muttering in Czech for a moment. "This will never work. He is impossible, brilliant, but impossible."

"Yes, but we need him." The man who had opened the door stepped forward. "Forgive me for being rude. I am Doctor Daniel Jackson, this Is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell and you already know Doctor Zelenka."

  
"Wait...Jackson…you're the freak that thinks the pyramids were created by aliens?" God, could his life get any worse.

Mitchell laughed as Daniel and Radek sputtered. "You sure are a something, Doc. We heard you just got fired and here we are getting ready to offer you a job and your being all rude." Mitchell shook his head. "Damn shame, Doc. Damn shame."

Rodney narrowed his eyes at the trio. "A job? Working with you three?"

Mitchell smirked. "Yeah, with us."

"Ok, I'll listen. But only because I am desperate and you are seriously hot…" Rodney blushed and trailed off for a moment before continuing. "Oh…um…yeah…okay. Have a seat."

"Well Doc, I'm flattered, and you aren't hard on the eyes either." Cameron grinned widely and winked.

"Cameron!" Daniel blurted out.

Cameron shrugged nonchalantly. "What?"

"Crazy…this is crazy. All of this… Insane." Zelenka sat down muttering. "Bad, bad…"

The Adonis thought he was hot. Okay maybe the day wasn't a total loss. "You said something about a job?"

Daniel looked at him and blinked owlishly. "Oh, yes." He looked around and took a seat next to Zelenka.

"We need another Astrophysicist and after looking at what you you've been working on…"

"Wait, what do you mean what I've been working on?"

Zelenka looked sheephish for a moment and then he puffed his chest out proudly. "I…ah…hacked your computer. Saw your work and told them we needed you."

"You hacked my computer!!!!" Rodney stood only to have hottie put a hand on his chest.

"Yes, hacked. HAH!" Zelenka shouted.

"Take it up with him later and finish listening okay?" Cameron was really starting to like this guy. God he needed therapy.

"Fine, what ever…but this isn't over Zelenka."

"Yes, yes I know...now shut up and let Daniel talk."

Daniel had been sitting and watching the exchange quietly. He'd thought working with Jack and Cameron was the epitome of frustration but no…the universe just had to prove him wrong. "Oh, is it my turn again?"

Cameron and Radek looked slightly admonished but not Rodney, he was just sitting on the edge of his desk tapping his fingers impatiently.

"Good." Daniel sighed tiredly before he continued. "See we have a project, one that would not only benefit you, but would prove your theories and put them to use. Now before you ask any questions we need to have you sign your life away and then take you to Colorado Springs."

"Colorado Springs? What the hell is in Colorado Springs?"

Cameron bumped against him leering just a bit. "Your future."  



	2. A New Opportunity (or What Happened the Day Rodney Got Fired)

  
  
Daniel droned on for about an hour before Rodney'd had enough. "Yes, fine. I'll go."

Zelenka nibbled nervously on his fingers as Daniel pulled out a file the size of an entire set of Encyclopedia Britannica and started pointing out the yellow tabs. "You need to sign here…"

"I know what they are for. I'm not an idiot cause, hello, genius here that you are trying to hire." Rodney shook his head. He was already beginning to regret his decision. "This had better be worth it."

"Oh, trust me, Doc, it is." Cameron smiled. His eyes were slightly glazed and held a far away look, like he wasn't really in the room as he spoke. "It is sure as hell worth it. All of it." Conviction filled his voice.

"Right, give me a pen." He snarked with Zelenka for several minutes over addenda he didn't like before signing everything they set in front of him. In triplicate no less, which took several hours.

Rodney added his name to the last page with flourish than handed them over to Daniel. "Excellent, our plane leaves in four hours."

"Wait…our plane, as in yours and mine or the three of you?"

"Ours." Daniel replied firmly. "Doctor Zelenka and I are off to settle a few things with the Dean. We'll meet you at the airport."

"Well that's just fabulous." Now he was tired, cranky and apparently had less than three hours to pack. Great, the only up side to all this was still Mr. Adonis, 'please call me Cameron'; with a grin that could jump start a corpse.

"I don't want to sit around that office with nothing to do so, I'll drive the Doc while you and Doctor Z go talk shop." Cameron held his hand out to Rodney. "Keys?"

"Why should I give you the keys it is 'my' car? Rodney gave him 'the are you an idiot' look before he continued. "Besides you don't even know where I live."

"Yeah, I do." Cameron rocked back on his heels, a smug smile covering his face. "Background check, remember?"

"Huummppff." Rodney dug them out of his pocket and slapped them in to Cameron's waiting hand.

"Ah, Cameron…" Daniel tried to grab his friends' attention, but Cameron was still grinning stupidly at McKay. Daniel couldn't fathom what was going on. Maybe this was an alternate reality, or he some how stepped through another quantum mirror without knowing it. Because last time he knew, Cameron had been dating that bitchy new doctor, a female doctor.

"Cameron." Daniel lost his patience, grabbed the colonel's arm and directed him toward the door. "What is wrong with you? Openly flirting with this guy, have you lost it? And since when have you been into guys?"

"Always." Cameron's voice was terse. "As if it is any of your business."

"No, it's not, but this…is so unlike you."

"Yeah, I know, and fuck all if I understand it too. The minute he opened his mouth…it was like bam, you know?" Cameron shook his head as he spoke. His tone was puzzled, but he had a funny smile on his face.

Daniel couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are you mental?"

Cameron snorted. "Maybe, but I'm going with it."

"Fine, but try to be a little more discreet." Daniel was too tired to argue. McKay had been difficult to deal with and he was mentally and physically drained.

"Like you and Jack right?"

Daniel's face flushed red with anger. "God, Cameron, I can't even believe you would…" Daniel's voice trailed off he had no idea what to say. "We are behind schedule, so Radek and I are leaving but this conversation isn't finished." Daniel grabbed his bag to leave the room when Cameron grabbed his friend's shoulder as he turned.

"Daniel, I'm sorry, that…well I shouldn't have said that." He was so embarrassed. He waited and the silence hung heavy in the room. Daniel nodded curtly before leaving the room and god, he was an idiot. When Zelenka walked passed him frowning and muttering he felt even worse. Radek never let anything go. He knew without a doubt he would have some 'technical difficulties' if he stayed on base. Hell, once the little tyrant wiped his computer; he was so fucked.

Rodney had heard the entire conversation. Apparently his new friends didn't know the meaning of the word whisper. He felt bad for Cameron, so he did what he did best. Complained. "So, are we done here or what? I have a life to pack up and a cat to persuade into a carrier."

"A cat?" Cameron snorted with skepticism.

"Yes, a cat. You have a problem with that?" If Cameron said one bad word about his cat the attraction factor would quickly hit the negative numbers fast. He loved his cat.

"Alright, we better get moving then, hadn't we?"

Cameron pulled into a dark driveway next to a slightly shabby looking apartment building. "You live here?"

"Yes, and we need to hurry. It is going to take forever to get Gryphon into his carrier. He despises it." Rodney got out of the car and hit light speed. He took his keys back, mentally cataloged everything he would need right away and was opening to door before Cameron made it halfway up the stairs.

"Oh, what about my computers, books…my furniture." Rodney asked as he heard Cameron enter the living room.

"We'll have someone come pack it up and send it to you." Cameron looked around and couldn't believe one man could be so messy. Yet as Rodney rushed around the room grabbing things and tossing them into his bags he seemed to know _exactly_ where everything was, even if it was buried under a mound of papers.

Rodney closed his bag and took a deep breath. "The look in your face when I asked if this was worth it, what were you thinking about?" He didn't know why he was asking, but he needed to know. Nothing he signed had even hinted what he would be doing.

Cameron smiled and shook his head. "Doc, you would never believe me if I told you, but I swear you're gonna see it for yourself soon. Nothing will ever be the same, nothing." Rodney didn't know what to say, so he turned around and grabbed Gryphon's carrier.

"Right, then. I need to wrestle with my cat and I am ready." Rodney started looking under the furniture and in the closet, calling his cat's name the whole time.

Cameron watched a huge black cat saunter into the room as if he owned it. It walked past Rodney, ignoring his owner completely and headed toward him. Gryphon jumped onto the arm of the couch with the type of grace only cats had and turned its green eyes on him. Cameron waited as the cat just stared at him before it walked across the back of the couch to sniff him. Next thing he knew he had an arm full of cat.

"Ah, Rodney…"

"Not now I need to find…"

"I have your cat."

Rodney turned around and saw his baby purring in Cameron's arms. "But…how…I…" Gryphon hated everyone.

"Wow, you're quite the conversationalist." Cameron scratched Gryphon's throat as he chuckled.

"Oh, fuck you." Rodney snatched up the carrier, grabbed his cat and put him in it.

"Fuck me, huh?" Rodney looked up to see Cameron leering at him again and once again it was doing funny things to his stomach.

Rodney quickly recovered, ignored what Cameron had said and put all his things by the door. "Where exactly are they going to put me?"

"Well now, Doc, there are a few options." Cameron leaned against the wall next to him. "There is a nice, dank windowless room on the base, a cheap hotel, cause you know how the government is about money, but no fear because there is a third, and I think better option." Cameron leaned close enough to Rodney that he could feel the other man's breath on his skin. He was insane. "You can always stay with me." Rodney opened his mouth but Cameron quickly covered it with his hand. "Sshh, let me finish. I have a spare room." He removed his hand and waited.

This was completely idiotic; Rodney could say in his defense that Cameron was so close he was losing brain cells by the nanosecond. But he looked at the man leaning next to him. Cameron was biting his lips and looked as nervous as Rodney felt. He was so stupid. He'd 'just' met the guy. Hell, Rodney hadn't even known him for twenty-four hours. But…"If it has at least queen size bed in it, I'm in."

Cameron smiled at Rodney. He had no clue what he was doing. None at all. But he was fairly sure Rodney was just as clueless. "Sweet, let's get out here then."

Rodney closed his apartment door and locked it for the last time before following Cameron to the car and his new life. What ever it may be.  
  
**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Waking Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/550307) by [greyamber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greyamber/pseuds/greyamber)




End file.
